


Twelve Times We Kissed

by Keithisgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dare, Gay Keith (Voltron), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reunions, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: 12 times. 12 times James and Keith have kissed. But did they mean anything? Do they mean anything? Or do they only matter to James?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

James POV 

Twelve times Keith has kissed me. Twelve times since we met. But did it mean anything? Does it mean anything?

The first time was when we were thirteen, fourteen. Our first year at the Garrison. Him and the McClain kid, Lance, hung out a lot. Everyone knew who Keith was. Little brother of the legendary Takashi Shirogane. Who was gay. And everyone assumed Keith was too. People joked about it, and he did too. I never said anything though. I didn't want to offend him by saying something that wasn't true.

I was talking with Ryan when it happened. We were standing off to the side in the cafeteria , talking about our flight lesson that day when he came over. He had tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Griffin, can I talk to you?" I exchanged a look with Ryan, who shrugged. "Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?" I asked, stepping to the side with him. He glanced at the floor, rubbing his arm nervously. "Kogane? What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and the next thing I knew, he had grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened in shock, but I soon closed them, and began kissing him back, cupping his face with one hand. As soon as it started it was over, and he walked away with a smirk on his face. Lance and some girl, Katie I think, laughed, and each handed him some money. I felt my face begin to burn, and I ran out of the cafeteria and into my room. My mind was moving at 100 miles per minute. Not only had Keith kissed me, he had taken my first kiss, done it in front of most of the school, and done it on a dare. I couldn't believe him! And I kinda liked it.... but still! Why kiss me of all people in a dare?

Later he came up to me, when I was in the library, face covered with unreadable emotions. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I muttered, looking at the book in my hands. "So, about earlier..." he trailed off. "What about it?" I asked, looking up at him. "It was just for a bet. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "It's fine." I said with a shrug. "Yeah, alright. But you should know, people are talking. Saying we're a couple and all." I raised an eyebrow. "So? We barely talk, they'll figure out we're not soon enough." I said, looking back at my book. "Yeah. Anyway, here." He handed me 10 bucks. "What's this?" I asked, waving it around a bit. "Half the money I got from the bet. Seems only fair. I couldn't have completed it without you." He said with a shrug. "Alright. Thanks I guess." Keith nodded and walked off, probably to talk with Lance again.

And he was right, people did talk. Saying we were both gay, we were dating, things like that. But it was forgotten the moment something else happened, and we never spoke of it again.

The second time was at a party. The End-of-the-year Garrison party, roughly a year and a half later. The teachers and officials had decided that since we were all at least 15 (there were a few older kids) we could take care of ourselves while they went and had "faculty bonding time." But everyone knew that was code for "we all get drinks and complain about the students." 

We ended up playing spin the bottle, me, Keith, Ryan, Lance, and several other people. Ryan went and got Nadia, and they jokingly kissed. Lance got some girl named Taylor, and I got Alexis. When Keith went, the bottle seemed to take forever to stop. I silently prayed about where it would land, but I can't remember if it was because I wanted it to land on me or I didn't. 

When it finally stopped, it rested on me. Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. "Guess it's you and me again Griffin." I chuckled "Yeah, I guess so." He scooted around Ryan and grabbed my collar again, pulling me into a quick and chaste kiss. "Done. Alright, who's next?" He asked, returning to his spot." Pidge, how about you go?" And honestly, I don't remember much after that. The same thoughts as before rushed through my mind. But it was okay. He hadn't don't it in purpose or for a dare. It was just a game. Right?

The third and fourth times were in the halls, after class. I was 16, and had admitted to myself that I had a small, not-so-tiny crush on Keith. But I think I did a pretty good job hiding it.

I had almost failed a simulator at the very end, barely making it through. "Griffin!" He called, running after me. "What?" I snapped. He had, once again, gotten a perfect score. "You good? You don't normally have a problem with the sims." He said, seemingly concerned. I rolled my eyes. "Just got distracted is all. Why? You here to rub it in my face?" He looked offended. "Why would I do that?" "Because you can do anything. You're the Garrison's new golden boy. Great at piloting and classes, acing every test. And having Shirogane as a brother doesn't hurt either. He can talk you out of anything, saying it was an accident or mistake. Not everyone has such luxuries Keith. Some of us have to work hard to keep our ranking and stay out of trouble." I growled. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Just shut up!" He snapped. "Make me." I growled. 

His eyes hardened, and suddenly he swooped forward, placing his lips on mine. I dropped the books I was carrying and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands went to my face, one cupping my cheek and the other tangling itself in my hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. His tounge explored my mouth, seemingly hitting every little crevice. Then he pulled back, violet eyes staring intently into my blue-gray ones.   
I leaned in again, and reclaimed his lips. My back was soon against the wall as he pushed onto me, chest on mine, no space inbetween us. He pulled away again, and we were both gasping for breath. And I have to admit, I whined a little at the loss of his lips. "You liked that, didn't you?" He asked with a smile. I felt my cheeks heat as I nodded sheepishly. "Too bad. Cause I'm not doing it again Griffin. Now get your head out of your ass and act your age. You messed up, not me. And it was just barely. Now worth snapping at me over." He said before walking away, leaving me in the hall, staring after him. I sat there for a minute, processing what had just happened. Yes, my crush had kissed me, hell, we'd kinda made out, but he said he wouldn't do it again. It was just to get me to shut up.

And that was how I got kisses three and four. And I couldn't help but want more.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV 

Five and six were in the locker room when we were seventeen. I was getting changed after using the weight room when I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Keith checking me out, eyes drifting up and down my body. We were both shirtless, and I was just in my boxers. I felt my face heat and I quickly looked away, too embarassed to look at him. But I couldn't help and look at him. "What's wrong Griffin?" Keith mused, stepping closer. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked, now within grabbing distance. I said nothing and tried not to turn into a tomato, pulling my jeans on. "No? I bet you wish I did, don't you?" He asked, leaning forward. "Fuck you Kogane." I grumbled. "Mm, not today. Maybe a kiss though." He responded, face now mere cenemiteres away from mine. "Really? I thought you said we weren't going to do that again." I stated, becoming agitated. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on the sides of my face. "I say a lot of things."

And then he kissed me, and I fell into it. I turned us so that he was pinned to the lockers, keeping my lips on his. I then roughly pushed his mouth open, letting my tongue explore it, mapping out every inch. He groaned a bit, and grabbed my hair. I bit his lip and squeezed his ass, causing him to let out a low groan. He started kissing back fiercely, pulling me as close to him as possible. I picked him up on the lockers, holding him up, my hands on his ass. His legs locked around my hips, and he bucked his own, starting to grind our crotches together. I moaned into the kiss, moving my hips in time with his. I pulled my lips away from his and started kissing down his neck, causing him to whine. "Fuck..... James." He breathed. Our hips were still grinding against each others, causing our boners to grow. "James..." He whined, pushing lightly on my shoulders. "Hmm?" I asked, moving my mouth away from his neck. "No- no marks." He huffed and I nodded "No marks. Sure thing princess." He blushed and smiled a bit. "Just shut up and kiss me." He ordered, and I happily obliged. This one lasted even longer, going until both of our little problems were gone. Then he broke us part and caught his breath, pushing me off. "This- this never happened, alright?" he asked, and I nodded. "If that's what you want." He nodded. "It is. Good, good. Well, uh, bye Griffin." He stammered. I watched him run out of the locker room and groaned. What was the point of kissing him if he always wanted to pretend it never happened?

Seven came three months later, just a few weeks after Kerberos. 

I saw Keith march down the hall, a pissed expression on his face. I pushed open his rooms door, looking around. It was almost completely bare, and Keith was packing the few things he had into a large, black backpack. "Kogane? Are you okay?" I asked, stepping forward uncertainly. He stopped packing and sighed. "No Griffin, I'm not. My brother is probably dead, and instead of following in his footsteps and being a great pilot, I got myself kicked out of the Garrison." "You got kicked out?" I asked incrediously, and he nodded.   
Kicking out Keith? Iverson had to be crazy. He was the best pilot in the school. "Why?" "Punched Iverson in the face. Right in the eye. Called him a son of a bitch and asshole too, so that probably didn't help." he grumbled. "Wha- Keith!" I exclaimed. "You can't leave!" "Why not?" He asked, whipping around to face me. "Well, what about Adam? And Lance? And Pidge? Won't they miss you?" "No they won't. They'll be fine. I have no reason to stay." He said, grabbing his bag and heading to the door.   
But I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.   
"What about me? Am I a good enough reason to stay?" I asked, staring deeply into his violet eyes. They softened, and he cupped my face with one hand before pulling me into a kiss. 

It was sweet and innocent, so much unlike the ones we'd previously shared. "I'm sorry James. But you're not." He whispered against my lips before stepping away. I watched sadly as he left the room, then the hall, heading towards the main entrance. I headed back to my room feeling heartbroken. I wasn't a good enough reason to stay. All those kisses, they meant nothing to him. I meant nothing to him. Just another pair of lips.

Needless to say, I thought about those kisses a lot, and even thought about new ones. I though about them even more when he went missing, and more when I found out he was a paladin of Voltron. Again, but sadder when we were told they disappeared.

Number eight came when he came back. I was kind of rude when I first saw him, but I quickly got over it. We needed to talk. Luckily, he got the message with my look, and followed me to a hall. "Look, Griffin, I don't have time for this right now." He started. "I-" "Did it mean anything?" I asked, interrupting him. "James I-" "Did. It. Mean. Anything." I repeated, scanning his face. "I need to know." I needed to know if he felt the same. If he cared. If any of it mattered. If I had a chance. He examined my face for a moment, eyes darting all over the place. Then he surged forward, hands once again finding their spots on my head, and mine on his hips. He kissed me, hot and heavy, like his life depended on it. Then he broke away and scanned my face again before walking away, once again leaving me in the hall reeling from our kiss. But he hadn't answered my question. I still didn't know if he really cared.

Number nine was after another party. We were celebrating Earth's freedom from Sendak and the invading Galra forces. And there was alcohoal Lots of it. And I don't remember exactly how, but we ended up in my room, pulling at each other's clothes. He kissed me, and all other things stopped mattering. All that existed in the world was Keith. And he was wearing way too much clothing. I remember the bitter taste of beer on his tongue, mixed with the salty sweat from our activities. I remember being engulfed in something warm and pleasent, sending shock through my body. I remember the whines and mewls that escaped Keith's mouth as we fucked. I remember that afterwards, before he left, he kissed me slowly and sweetly, whispering something I didn't hear. I'd hummed into his mouth. perfectly content to be lying in bed with him between my arms. When I woke, he was gone. The only thing I had that assured me it was real was a note and glass of water next to my bed. 

"You weren't doing to good last night, so I took you to bed. Both ways. But we don't need to talk about it. It never happened. I left some high-quality hangover meds in the kitchen if you need them. And trust me, you will need them. 

Your friend,

Kogane."

I hated that note. "We don't need to talk about it." "It never happened." Words I'd heard him say before. "Your FRIEND, Kogane. He explictedly said friend. Making it clear that to him, that's all we were. just friends and nothing more. But that's not what I wanted. I loved him.

Ten came after a mission. I had narrowly avoided a direct hit from a cruiser, which, if it had hit, would've blasted me into the lifeless and unending expanses of space. He'd pulled me aside and punched my arm. "You fucking idiot!" He'd hissed. "You could've gotten yourself killed."   
"But I didn't. You have to stop worrying so much Keith." He'd sighed and rubbed his temples. "You're right. I'm sorry James. I just I don't want to see you get hurt." I grabbed his hands and held them up to my chest. "But I'm fine. See? Not a scratch on me." He met my eyes, and I got lost in them. A beautiful shade of violet, somewhat shining in the light.

Without realizing it I had leaned closer to him, eyes beginning to flutter closed. "James?" He'd asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry." I'd muttered and he laughed a bit. "It's okay." He said, pulling me into a kiss. No tongue or roaming hands, and it was the best so far. And just as quickly as he kissed me he pulled back, a shy smile on his face. "Stay safe Griffin." He'd muttered, walking away again, leaving me more confused than ever.

Eleven, eleven and twleve were the best and worst. It was right after we'd defeated Honerva, and subsequently lost Allura. Ina and Adam had also been injured, and were rushed to the med bay in critical condition.   
He'd run to me and hugged me tightly. We clung to each other in an unbreakable grip, anchoring the other to the world. "James I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered. "Me too. How else am I going to kiss you?" 

He pulled back from our hug and smiled, bringing me into a kiss. It was perfect. Everything I'd ever wanted. I heard the others hush and felt their eyes in us. But I didn't care. I was kissing Keith, and he was kissing me. He pulled back with a smile, which I couldn't help but mirror. "There. You got your kiss Griffin. We don't need to talk about it." My smile fell. "Keith, yes we do." "Why? It's just a kiss between friends." He asked, quirking an eyebrow. I pulled his hands away from my head, face downcast. "But I don't want to be friends Keith. I want them to mean something." "Griffin, please. Not now. We don't need to talk about it. We can just do it." He was about to lean in for another when I pulled away, eyes tearing up. "Yes we do. I can't keep doing this Keith. Eleven times you've kissed me. Did any of them mean anything to you?" I asked. He sighed. "James I.." he trailed off, pulling me into another kiss. But I pushed him away, shaking my head. "No. No. Not until I get an answer. I can't do this Keith." "Why?" "Because I love you. I have for years." I admitted. "And these eleven, now twelve, kisses mean something to me. But I can't keep doing it if it doesn't mean anything to you." "James.." he started. "No. Stop Keith, just stop. You can't play with my emotions this way anymore. I won't let you. No. Just no." I said as I shook my head, voice wavering and backing away. "I can't keep doing this." I whispered before running away. "James!" Someone called, but I ignored them.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I loved him. And whenever I asked if they meant something, he never gave me an answer. And as I ran, the tears fell from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks. I ran and ran, to the only place where I felt safe these past few years. And when I got there, I fell to my knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith POV

Twelve times I had kissed James Griffin. Twelve fucking times.

The first one was for a dare. "Hey, Mullet, bet you 10 bucks you won't go over there and kiss James." Lance had goaded. "Oh, yeah. I'd definently do that." "Hey, if you do it, we'll both give you ten bucks," Pidge asserted, and I thought for a moment.   
Either get no money and remain a broke ass, or do it and get twenty bucks. "So if I do it, I get the money?" I asked, and they nodded. "Yeah. And if you don't, you have to do my laundry for a week." Lance stated. "Deal." I'd said, standing and heading towards James. He was talking to Ryan when I interrupted them. "What's up?" He asked. I started getting nervous, and silently cursed Lance and Pidge for daring me to do this. But 20 bucks was 20 bucks. "Kogane? What's wrong?" I silently cursed myself, then reached for his collar, yanking him down into a kiss. He froze at first, but soon started kissing back, cupping the side of my face. It was surprisingly nice.

And just as quickly as I'd pulled him down, I pushed him away. A smirk worked it's way onto my face when I saw his shocked and blushing face. I went back to Lance and Pidge who were laughing. "Holy shit Keith, you actually did it." He wheezed. "Yeah man, good job." Pidge said handing me the money, lance going the same.   
I turned back to look at Griffin, to see his expression, but he was gone. I figured I had better apologize for kissing him, so I asked Ryan where he was. He pointed me to the library, where I found Griffin, in a back corner, book in hand.   
"Hey." I said, stepping over quietly. He glanced up at me before turning back to his book. "Hey." "So about earlier..." I trailed off. Fuck, why was this so hard? "What about it?" "It was just for a bet. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "It's fine." He said with a shrug. "Yeah, alright. But you should know, people are talking. Saying we're a couple and all." He raised and eyebrow. "So? We barely talk, they'll figure out we're not soon enough." I let out a silent sigh of relief. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. Thank fucking god. He looked back at his book, and I stood there awkwardly for a moment before handing him half of the money. "Yeah, anyway, here." "What's this?" He asked, waving it around. "Half of the money from the bet. Seems only fair. I couldn't have completed it without you." I said with a shrug. "Alright. Thanks I guess." He said. I nodded and walked away, my heart pounding in my chest. Why the fuck was that so weird?

The second time was at the End-of-the-year party. We played spin the bottle, and when I went it landed on James. "Guess it's just you and me again Griffi ." I said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so." He said with a smile. I quickly scooted around someone and grabbed his collar again, kissing him quickly. Then we started the game again. But for some reason, I can't remember anything else that happened that night. Just the kiss. And the light blush dusting James's cheeks afterwards.

The third and fourth were in a hall. James had almost failed the sim at the very end, just barely making that turn. I, of course, had gotten a perfect score, per usual. James had stormed out of class angrily, and I ran after him. "Griffin!" I called. "What?" He'd snapped, whipping around to face me. "You good? You don't normally have a problem with the sims." It was true. James was the best in class, after me of course. "Just got distracted is all. Why? You hate to rub it in my face?" He asked. I was shocked. Why would he think I'd do that? "Why would I do that?" "Because you can do anything. You're the Garrison's golden boy. Great at piloting and classes, acing every test. And having Shirogane as a brother doesn't hurt either. He can talk you out of anything, saying it was an accident or mistake. Not everyone has such luxuries Keith. Some of us have to work hard to keep our ranking and stay out of trouble." He growled. Who the fuck did he think he was, talking to me like that? I didn't get special treatment. And he knew nothing about Shiro's situation. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Just shut up!" I snapped. "Make me." He growled.

I realized how close we were, and noticed the blush on James's cheeks. I guess he likes me or something. He wanted me to shut him up? I'll do it. I swooped forward, placing my lips on his. He dropped the books he was carrying and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hands on his head, one cupping his cheek and the other tangling itself in his hair, pressing us even closer together.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave me. My tongue explored his mouth, going over every inch of it, leaving nothing untouched. I pulled back, my eyes staring intently at his blue-gray ones. He leaned in again, and reclaimed my lips. I was surprised. I hadn't expected him to want to kiss me. I soon had him pinned to the wall, not an inch of space between us. I pulled away again, and we were both gasping for breath. And he even whined a bit. "You liked that, didn't you?" I asked with a smile. James really did like me. Interesting. His face went pink and he nodded sheepishly. "Too bad. Cause I'm not doing it again Griffin. Now get your head out of your ass and act your age. You messed up, not me. And it was just barely. Now worth snapping at me over." I said before walking away, leaving him in the hall. My mind was racing

I'd just made out with Griffin on the hall. For no reason other than to shut him up. But he liked it. He liked ME. And I had no idea what to do with this information.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith POV 

The fifth and sixth were in the locker room. I'd seen James working out in the weight room several times, and he was pretty strong. He had decent legs, and nice sized biceps. I went into the room, beginning to change into my workout clothes. I had just taken my shirt off when I saw James walk by me, headed to his own locker.   
I unconsciously followed him, curious. He started changing, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had a fine body. Defined back muscles, along with what looked like a six pack. He suddenly glanced behind himself and saw me, his face turning red. I smirked and stared walking over, James glancing at me every few seconds. "What's wrong Griffin? Cat got your tongue?" I asked. We were close enough that if I wanted to, I could hug him. He said nothing and turned ever redder, pulling his jeans on. "No? I bet you wish I did, don't you?" "Fuck you Kogane." He grumbled. "Mm, not today. Maybe a kiss though." I mused, and he looked at me, eyes hard. "I thought you said we weren't doing that anymore." He grumbled, clearly annoyed. I cupped his face and began to lean in. "I say a lot of things."

And I kissed him. He eagerly returned it, pinning me to the lockers. He forced my mouth open with his tongue, which then started swirling around inside. I groaned in pleasure and pulled his hair a bit, causing him to bite my lip and squeeze my ass. I moaned and started kissing him harder. He picked me up by my ass and held me against the locker, and I locked my legs around him, starting to grind against him. He moaned a bit and did it too, and I swear I saw stars on the inside of my eyelids. James was a grind GOD. It. Felt. So. Fucking. Good. 

He pulled his lips away and started kissing down my neck, finding my spot quickly and abusing it. "Fuck...James." I breathed, our hips still grinding against each other. "James.." I whined, lightly pushing him back. "Hmm?" "No-no marks." I said, and he nodded. "No marks. Sure thing princess." I felt my face heat and smile creep its way there. "Just shut up and kiss me." I ordered. He quickly reclaimed my lips, and as we made out we continued grinding until both of us were taken care of. I pushed him away and he set me down as we both caught our breath. "This- this never happened, alright?" I asked, and he nodded. "If that's what you want." I thought for a moment. Was that what I wanted? Yes, yes it was. I think. "It is. Good. Well, uh, bye Griffin." I stammered before running out.   
I was halfway to my room when I realized I didn't have on a shirt, but I didn't care. I'd just made out with James, again, while also grinding against him, getting hard and coming. What was wrong with me? Why did I always end up kissing James?

The seventh was the day I left the Garrison. I had stormed into my room and begun packing my few meager possesions when he showed up. "Kogane? Are you okay?" He asked. I stopped packing and sighed. "No Griffin, I'm not. My brother is probably dead, and instead of following in his footsteps and being a great pilot, I got myself kicked out of the Garrison." "You got kicked out?" He asked in disbelief, and I nodded. "Why?" "Punched Iverson in the face. Right in the eye. Called him a son of a bitch and asshole too, so that probably didn't help." I grumbled. "Wha- Keith! You can't leave!" "Why not?" I asked, turning to face him. "Well, what about Adam? And Lance? And Pidge? Won't they miss you?" He asked. "No they won't. They'll be fine. I have no reason to stay." I said, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.   
I was almost past him when he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "What about me? Am I a good enough reason to stay?" He asked, staring into my eyes intently. his eyes were a whirlwind of emotions, confusion, worry, love, hope, all in them. I cupped his face gently and brought him into a kiss. It was sweet and innocent, so much unlike the ones we had previously shared. "I'm sorry James. But you're not." I whispered against his lips before stepping away. I felt his eyes on me as I left the room, and the hall.

I tried to forget about the kisses, about him, I really did. I tried to block all of those thoughts from my mind when I was in my house. When I was in the Castle. When I was in the lions. When I found my mom especially. I didn't want her to see those in the flashes. Those were my memories and mine alone, only shared with the other person inside them. But she saw them. And from the look on my face she knew not to ask. When we found out that Earth had been invaded, I'd had a small panic. Was Adam okay? What about James? Would I ever get another kiss? But I banished those thoughts form my head the second I saw him pull up in that jeep. He snapped at us, warning us about the drones.

When we were back at the Garrison, he beckoned me with his eyes. "Come with me." He seemed to say. I followed him to a remote hall, far away from the others. And I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to talk about. "Look, Griffin, I don't have time for this right now." I started. "I-" "Did it mean anything?" He asked, interrupting me. His eyes were filled with hurt and hope, staring me down. "James I-" "Did. It. Mean. Anything." He repeated, scanning my face. "I need to know."   
Did he really still care? After all these years? I scanned his face, and, on impulse, I surged forward and kissed him. Our hands found our places on each other's bodies, and the kiss became heated. I broke away and scanned his face again before walking away. It wasn't the first time I'd done that after a kiss, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. That was the eighth kiss.

The ninth was at a party after the war. There was booze, lots of it. We'd somehow made our way to James's room, and before I knew it, I was kissing him again. I could taste the beer on his tongue which was fighting with mine. We ended up in bed, and he fucked me until I saw stars. But I doubt he'll remember. Much. He'd wrapped an arm around me as we slept, and woke when I pulled away. "Don't go." He muttered, eyes still closed. "I have to. I'm sorry James." I whispered before kissing him slowly and sweetly. He fell back asleep and I got dressed, leaving a note, some water and meds for him.

"You weren't doing to good last night, so I took you to bed. Both ways. But we don't need to talk about it. It never happened. I left some high-quality hangover meds in the kitchen if you need them. And trust me, you will need them.

Your friend,

Kogane."

The tenth came after a battle. James had almost taken a direct hit from a crusier, which would've killed him.i had a mini panic attack when I saw it. I'd pulled him aside afterwards and punched his arm. "You fucking idiot!" I hissed. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" "But I didn't. You have to stop worrying so much Keith." He said, and I sighed and rubbed my temple. "You're right. I'm sorry James. I just I don't want to see you get hurt." He grabbed my hands and held on his chest. "But I'm fine. See? Not a scratch on me." He met my eyes, and I stared at his. His blue-gray eyes. They were beautiful. A swirl of colors, glistening in the lighting.

I realized that he had begun leaning closer to me, eyes beginning to flutter closed. "James?" I'd asked, face heating up a bit. "Sorry." He muttered, and I laughed a bit. "It's okay." I said, pulling him into a kiss. No tongue or roaming hands, and it was the best so far. And just as quickly as I kissed him I pulled back, a shy smile on my face. "Stay safe Griffin." I muttered before walking away again. I liked kissing James. It just felt.. right. Like it was something I was supposed to do. Something I had to do.

The eleventh and twelfth came after our final battle with Honerva. She had died, and Allura had sacrificed herself to save all realities. I had no idea how Lance was going to cope. They had just started dating. I had also heard on the comms that Adam and Ina had both been injured in the battle, and had been rushed to the hospital. The second I landed my lion I searched for James, running and hugging him. Clinging to him like he was the only thing in the world. "James I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered. "Me too. How else am I going to kiss you?" He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I pulled back from the hug and brought him into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, gentle even. The others around us all hushed, and I felt their eyes on us, but I didn't care. It was just a kiss. We'd done it before.

I pulled back and smiled at him, which he did as well. "There. You got your kiss Griffin. We don't need to talk about it." I said, and his smile fell. "Keith, yes we do." "Why? It's just a kiss between friends." I asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled my hands away from his head, staring at the ground. "But I don't want to be friends Keith. I want them to mean something."   
Really? After all these years? He still wanted me that way? "Griffin, please. Not now. We don't need to talk about it. We can just do it." I was about to lean in for another kiss when he pulled away, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "Yes we do. I can't keep doing this Keith. Eleven times you've kissed me. Did any of them mean anything to you?" He asked. I sighed. It was complicated. The first few hadn't, but after the one in the hall.... maybe I did start caring. "James I.." I trailed off, pulling him into another kiss.   
Why couldn't this wait? All I wanted to do right now was kiss him. But instead of kissing back, he pushed me away, shaking his head. "No. No. Not until I get an answer. I can't do this Keith." "Why?" I asked. We'd kissed before.   
"Because I love you. I have for years." He said, and I was shocked. James loved me? James LOVED ME? "And these eleven, now twelve, kisses mean something to me. But I can't keep doing it if it doesn't mean anything to you." "James.." I started. "No. Stop Keith, just stop. You can't play with my emotions this way anymore. I won't let you. No. Just no." He said, voice wavering as he backing away. "I can't keep doing this." James whispered, before turning and running away. "James!" I called, but he ignored me and kept running, disappearing from my sight. Just like he did after the first time I kissed him. He ran away and hid, gone from my sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith POV

I didn't see James after that. After our kiss, Pidge and Lance had come up to me, shit-eating grind on their faces. "So, Griffin?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows. "Shut up." I grumbled. "I don't know Pidge. He did run away crying." Lance said. "He ran away after the first time they kissed." She said. "But he said he loved him. James said he LOVED Keith. But do you feel the same?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed. "I-I don't know. But we'll be fine. What about you Lance? You just lost Allura." He shrugged, brushing his finger tips over his new Altean markings. "I'll- I'll be fine. I just need time." "Alright. Well if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." He nodded and turned away, being taken into Hunk's arms. his shoulders fell, and he started crying. He broke down, falling into his friends arms. I watched him cry, my mind spinning.

Him and Allura had only been together for a few months. They'd only known each other for three years. And in that time, they'd fallen in love. And if he was breaking down this bad after only a few months, I couldn't imagine how James was doing. I sighed. I had to find him and talk this out. So I headed for the only person who might know. Ryan. I was about to knock on his door when he opened it, standing in the door. "I've been expecting you. Come in." He said, stepping to the side. "Um, okay." I muttered, stepping inside. "Sit." He ordered, pointing to the bed. I sat. "Now, I know why you're here. And yes, I know where James is. But before I tell you, you need to understand something." He started, sitting net to me.

"He means it. He loves you. He has for years. He's had a crush on you ever since he was sixteen, and has never even looked someone else's way. He could've had his choice of anyone at the Garrison, male or female, but he chose you. He's told me about every time you've ever kissed him, with no detail. He's just walked in, a dazed and stupid look on his face and said "Keith kissed me." And then walked out. When you left, he whispered it, and then just laid in his bed for hours. He'd didn't move once, and he skipped dinner. He was back to normal the next day, but he was also different. He wasn't as happy as usual. He did the same thing when you disappeared, when we found out you were with Voltron, when we were told Voltron was missing, and when you guys came back. That stupid smile he gave you after you guys kissed? It only shows up on the days you kiss him. Otherwise, I never see it. But even though he's always really happy you kiss him, he's also hurt, because you never talk about it. That note you left him? He kept reading it and crumpling it into a ball and throwing it away, over and over again. I think it's in the trash now. You have no idea how much he loves you. He's my best friend, and for the past six years, I've watched him fall helplessly in love with you. You NEED to talk to him, and you NEED to fix whatever is happening between you two. You need to tell him whether or not you feel the same. If you do, just confess already. If you don't, stay the fuck away from him and stop messing with him."   
While I was still processing what he said, he yanked me up by my arm and threw me into the hallway. "Now, go find him. He's on the roof, far right corner, overlooking the dessert, in the direction of the canyon." I nodded and walked away silently. "And Keith?" He said, and I turned to face him. "If you're gonna break his heart, let him down slowly. Or so help me, I will fucking murder you in your sleep." Then he slammed the door. I headed towards the rooftop access. I knew what I had to do. What I was going to do.

(I say roof cause for this story after fighting Honerva the ATLAS wormholes back to Earth)

James POV

I stayed up there for hours, crying until I had no more tears. My legs crossed, arms propped up on top, bottom half of my face hiding in them. Then I sat in silence, watching the sun begin to set and the stars rise. I'd finally told him. I'd told Keith I loved him, in front of everyone. I was relieved, I'd finally gotten it off my chest. But I was also terrified. What if he rejected me? What if he didn't feel the same? Then I was going to have to live with it for the rest of my life, my mind filled with What ifs. What could've beens. But at least he couldn't find me here. Ryan was the only person who knew I came up here. It was my safe spot.

But when I heard the hatch open, I silently cursed him. Damn Ryan, being a good friend and telling Keith where to find me so we could talk it out by ourselves. "Hey." He said softly, sitting next to me. "Hey." I muttered. "So, Ryan told me. About, you know. Everything." "Yeah, I bet he did." Damn him. Sometimes it'd be easier if he wasn't such a good friend and always looking out for me. "So... is it true?" He asked. "What part? The fact that I've had a crush on you since I was sixteen? The fact that every times you've ever kissed me I've been in a daze for the rest of the day? That I kind of broke down whenever we got bad news about you? About how I kept the note? Or about how I've been hopelessly in love with you for the part five years?" he chuckled a bit. "All of it, actually." "Yeah." I said. "It's true." "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, trying to meet my eyes. But I turned m head away from him, choosing to stare to the side. 

"Because you made it very clear you didn't feel the same. The first two times we kissed were for you, getting money or playing a game. Then in the hall so I would shut up. After we kissed in the locker room, you all but told me to forget it ever happened. When you left, you told me I wasn't a good enough reason to stay. If you had felt the same, you wouldn't have said that. In the hall, you just did it, then you walked away without any explanation or answering my question. Then we were drunk, and in your note you said "Your FRIEND, Kogane." I spat, the words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. "Then you kissed me only because I started to do it first. And just now, you said it didn't mean anything. And you always change between calling me James and Griffin. The only time you call me James is when you kiss me. Even then, sometimes I'm Griffin. That shows it's just disipline, a neccesity. And you never hinted you felt the same. If I'd told you, would you have believed me?" I asked, finally meeting his eyes. 

They were a mixture of unreadable emotions, and he tore his gaze away, staring at the ground far below. "I don't know. Probably. When you kissed me back in the hall, and said you liked it, I knew you liked me." I felt my face heat as he mentioned it. I had literally whined when he pulled away. " I never meant to hurt you, you know?" " I nodded. "I know. But you did." "I'm sorry" He said softly, legs dangling. "Just tell me one thing." I started, dropping my legs over the edge of the roof. "Anything." He said, looking at me. "Did they mean anything? Any of them anything at all?" his cheeks tinted pink, and he looked down again. "Not the first two. But after that... I started wanting to kiss you. You're pretty good at it. I just- I've never been a feelings person, you know? I have trouble reading peoples emotions and processing my own. I didn't even realize that I wanted to kiss you until I was in space." He said, with a little laugh. "And- and now? I don't really know. I think I like you. A lot. I mean, why else would I want keep kissing you? But- I don't know for sure. I just know that I don't want to hurt you." "Keith." I said, and his eyes met mine. "We've kissed twelve times. Twice, in the last few hours. I think that mean you like me." He tilted his head a bit. "Mmm, I don't know." "Keith!" I whined. "It's been twelve times!" He smiled and blushed, leaning in. "Well, you know what they say. Thirteenth time's the charm."

His lips hit mine, and everything stilled. There was nothing else left in the world. Just the two of us. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss while he cupped my face, pulling me closer. I licked into his mouth, my tongue once again exploring it. He threw his leg over my lap and straddled me, hand tangling itself in my hair. Mine found their way back to his waist, resting on his familiar curves. We finally pulled apart, both gasping for breath. his eyes met mine, and we both smiled. "Guess that answered your question." I said. "Shut up." He muttered, leaning in again. I ended up on my back, Keith above me, kissing fiercely. I flipped us, resting between his legs and leaning down into him, one hand next to his head and the other on his waist. The air around us became hot and humid, filled with our panting breath and combined body heat. His hands pulled at my hair and I let out a low groan, pressing my hips into his. We continued to make out, our tongues battling for dominance.

"Ahem." A voice said. We broke apart and I looked up, seeing Ryan, Veronica, Pidge and Shiro staring at us from several yards away. "What do you want? I'm busy." Keith snapped.   
"Iverson is looking for James. He wants a battle report and to do a review of the MFES." Veronica said, crossing her arms with a smirk. "But I'm sure he'd understand if you missed it because you're making out with Keith." "Keith, really? I thought you knew better than this." Shiro said, shaking his head. "If you're going to do this, do it where people won't find you." "Well, seeing how Ryan is the only one who knew we were here, you can blame him." I said, glaring at him, and he just shrugged. "What? I've had to deal with your pining for six years. I had to know what happened. Also, you've been gone for half an hour." "Wow Keith. I never though you'd figure it out." Pidge said. "He's had no idea that he likes James forever." I looked down at Keith and smiled. "Really?" His cheeks flushed and he rolled his eyes, pulling me into another kiss. "Gays, come on. You both have things you need to do." Shiro insisted. I brought my head up and glared at him, flipping my hair a bit. "And each other is not on that list." Pidge added. "Pidge." Shiro scolded in a dad tone. "Just hurry up." Ryan said, already turning to leave. "The meeting is in 20 minutes. Be there by then." He led Veronica away, mumbling something about Lance needing her.   
They left, and I sighed, looking back down at Keith. "Well that kinda killed the mood, didn't it?" "Mm, I don't know. That hair flip was pretty cute." He said, grabbing my collar. I smirked and leaned down, eagerly reclaiming his lips.


	6. All The Kisses After

Iverson POV

"Where is Lt.Griffin?" I asked. He was normally early to meeting, never late. "I don't know sir. Maybe he's busy." Rizavi said. She'd just come from the med ward, where Ina was currently recovering. "He'll be here soon." Kinkade insisted. "He's just doing something really quick." McClain said, her and Kinkade exchanging a knowing look. I shook my head. I would never understand these kids.   
Lt.Griffin ran in a moment later, looking disheveled. His face was flushed, hair messed up, sticking up all over the place, and his collar and front of his suit was wrinkled. "Lt.Griffin!" I barked. "Where have you been?" "Sorry sir. I was just doing something." He said, snapping to attention. "Next time that something can wait. You're late. And fix your hair for gods sake. It's a mess." "I don't think they can." McClain muttered. I raised an eyebrow, and Kinkade shook his head. I probably didn't want to know. "Now, you all did very well today. But we still need a full battle report and MFE diagnostics. Shirogane is having one of the paladins bring their report over, and we can compare notes."

Kogane came in a few moments later, handing me the report. "Here. Shiro said you needed this." He said. He glanced over at Griffin, and smiled. "Hey." "Hey." Griffin said, somewhat breathlessly, pink on his cheeks. Ah, so this is why he was late. Kogane then walked over and grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss. Griffin smiled and grabbed his waist with one hand, tilting his head a bit. Kogane then pulled back and walked away, a smile on his face. Griffin stared after him breathlessly, a stupid smile on his face and a hand pushing his hair back.   
Rizavi squealed while Kinade and McClain smirked. "Liutenent." I said, and Griffin turned to face me. "Pay attention. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can get back to kissing Kogane." His face flushed and the others laughed. "Yes sir." "And keep it PG when you're in public. We have an image to project." The others broke out laughing, and Griffin smiled, cheeks bright pink as he sat down."I'll try sir. But I can't control him." As if to prove his point, Kogane popped in with that space wolf of his, sat on the table next to Griffin and kissed him again, this one lasting longer. Then he popped back out again while we laughed at Griffin. He had a look of pure shock on his face, and his cheeks were a fiery red.

When we were about halfway done, Kogane popped in again, this time taking James with him and the wolf. A few minutes later he returned, leaving James behind when he left. He was bright pink, and his hair and uniform were even more of a mess than before. He blinked a few times, then put his arms on the table, burying his face in them. The others burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but smile. Ah, to be young and in love.

No one POV 

This kind of behavior continued as time went on. It was both endearing and annoying. Keith kept teleporting to and from James, no matter where he was, just to kiss him. About to take off? No, Keith needed his kiss. In a meeting? Let's make out first. At a rally? Let's just disappear for a few minutes.

James got very flustered at first, always being embarrassed when it happened. But when he became more comfortable with it, they became unbearably cute.

He got the wolf to trust him, so he too began teleporting to his lover for kisses. He'd pop in and grab Keith's face, tilting it upward so he could kiss him. Or he'd show up and pin him against the wall, kissing him deeply. They both liked to use lots of tongue, much to the dismay of the other paladins.

Or, he'd simply just walk up and do it.

He'd walk up behind Keith and spin him around for a kiss, then turn him back around and walk away, leaving him a blushing mess. Other times, he'd be dropping off paperwork for Shiro in a paladin meeting and peck him on the cheek before heading out. Surprisingly, these little cheek kisses are the ones that make Keith blush the most.

It get to the point that whenever they pass each other, they just start expecting kisses. In the hall,Keith would tilt his head up expectantly, waiting for his kiss. Inbetween meetings and training sessions, Kosmo would teleport one to the other so they could have their kiss.

They also became increasingly affectionate. Cuddling in the lounge or holding hands in missions. Whenever Keith came back from his Blade missions, he always had James waiting for him, with open arms and a welcoming kiss.

When James proposed on his birthday, Keith threw his arms around him and kissed him passionately. They also kissed more that night, just not always on the lips.

At their wedding, it was quick and sweet, filled with love,and surrounded by the applause of their friends and family. After they danced, and after they cut the cake too.

When they were older and adopted their first child, they kissed less, having less time to and because the kid would squeal whenever they did. The same with the second.

But no matter what, they always gave each other a kiss in the morning, and a kiss in the night. And they were together for the rest of their life.


End file.
